The last year
by breakable
Summary: Last year of Hogwarts and Hermoine is pushed over the edge by Draco now she has sworn revenge and will not rest until he has paid for what he has done to her in the past.


**The last year.**

Chapter 1 – It all begins.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she stepped into the new room she would inhabit for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, this grand room with polished wooden floors, a large ceiling-to-floor window overlooking the grounds and was painted and draped in the Gryffindor colors was the one and only, Head Girl room.

To one side of the room the was a king sized, canopy bed which face the window, in a corner stood a large oak desk with parchment an quills already set upon it. Opposite the door to the room, there were two large sliding doors made of glass and behind them was a walk in closet with all her robes and schools attire hung up and the rest of her clothing in assorted drawers.

When Hermione had first walked into the Head common room she looked around and to one side there was a portrait of Godrick Gryffindor in a wooden frame with the words Head Girl carved into the frame and plated with gold and burgundy. She sighed when she turned her head and saw that the portrait opposite was the one of Salazar Slytheryn with Head Boy engraved in the frame plated with silver and green, this only meant one thing to Hermione… trouble and lots of it.

-------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy let out a sigh of despair at the thought of having to remember two entrance passwords this year, the first to enter the common room and the second for his own private sleeping quarters, well he deserved it, he was Head Boy after all.

Draco's reaction was the same as Hermione's when he entered the Head common room and noticed the Gryffindor painting with Head Girl carved into the wooden frame, he sighed and said "hope to Merlin it's not Moodblood Granger", he then shrugged and walked off to his room without a second thought of it.

Entering the room Draco exclaimed "finally!" at the thought that he would no longer have to bear Crabe's useless rambling on about food in his sleep and Goyle's bone rattling snore. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto his also king sized canopy bed admiring the room.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione took off her school robes and hung them over the back of the chair placed at the work desk in the corner of the room, she then removed her shoes, socks shirt and undergarments before wrapping herself in a plush, Gryffindor towel. Before leacing her room to go to the Head bathroom she had to share she grabbed a pair of underwear and a bath robe with her initials on it.

The Head bathroom was gigantic, it was almost twice the size of the prefect's bathroom and it also had showers unlike the one huge bath tub in the prefect's bathroom.

Hermione crouched down and turned a few knobs which released multiple bubbles scents and obviously water. She hung her towel on the back of the door with her robe on it and her underwear in the large robe pockets. She finally slid into the warm water and submerged herself.

-------------------------------------------

Draco came out of his room, his lower half wrapped in a green Slytherin towel with his own initial embroidered into the trim with silver thread, around his arm hung a pair of silk pajama pants.

He opened the bathroom door and let himself in and saw a bathrobe hanging behind the door with the embroidered letters "H.G" he shrugged and took it a Head Girl. He set his pajama bottoms down on the counter and unwrapped the towel putting it with the pants; in the mirror he saw the bath had already been filled "thank Merlin for house elves" he said and sat down on the edge of the tub dipping his feet in the warm foamy water.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she saw a pair of feet slide into the water; first came the feet then the legs then…a dick? Hermione popped her head out of the water and let out a high pitched shriek, after stopping to scream it took a short while to register that she had just Draco Malfoy completely nude and shrieked again louder than the first time before covering her chest with her hands. "What the hell is your problem Malfoy" snapped Hermione backing farther away from him.

Draco had now discretely gotten out of the bath and inched his way towards his towel with his hands over his crotch trying to hide himself as much as possible. "Bloody hell!" He yelled back "you could have said something Moodblood."

"It's called knocking you idiot" she said slightly more calmly "now turn around so I can get out" before pulling herself out of the tub she glared at Malfoy's back sourly.

"Granger…You just saw me naked" Draco sneered pointing out the obvious "you're not worthy of such an honor", he adjusted his pants for he had put them on fast to avoid farther humiliation.

'An honor…AN HONOR! I wouldn't want a peep show of you even if you paid me for it," said Hermione in utter disgust.

"Admit it, you liked what you saw Granger" said Draco, his ego swelling to the size of the room and more.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm getting out of here, your ego is suffocating me," she turned around grabbed her towel off the door leaving Malfoy to his own thoughts.

Draco Stared at her with a mischievous smirk pasted across his face before toweling his hair slightly and returning to his room.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione put on her silk nightgown and sat up in bed contemplating on how to avoid Malfoy for the whole school year, finally the last. After a few minutes she gave up and decided to do the opposite of what she was planning, she was going to devote her final year on aggravating Malfoy and making him pay for the six years of torture he made her endure.

-------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor common room was completely empty except for three who were sitting on soft chairs beside a fire the had been lit in the large fire place.

Ron Weasley was sitting across from his sister Ginny sitting on his best friend Harry Potter's lap with her face snuggled into his neck and shoulder.

Ginny adjusted her position on Harry's lap with her arms laced around his body and said quietly "it's gonna be really boring without Hermione in the room this year," then sighed sadly.

"We should be happy for her" started Ron "she did make Head Girl you know" he finished looking at his sister and Harry half making out in front of him. Deep down inside he missed Hermione and wished it was them making out on the couch and not Ginny and Harry. "I'm going to bed" he mumbled without waiting for a response he marched of towards the boys' dormitory looking over his shoulder with disgust.

Ginny put her knees to Harry's sides and pulled her face away from his, she grabbed the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his kissing him with passion. Harry pushed his tongue at her lips and she granted him entry exploring each others' mouths and tongues. After a few moments of intensely going at it they pulled away from each other and Ginny went off to bed to get some sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Draco paced back and forth along the length of his room in deep conversation with himself. "Of all people" he began "why the hell does it have to be filthy Moodblood Granger…WHY!" He flopped down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione sat at her desk and started writing ideas down for Malfoy's year long torture, she also had to figure out how to get Ginny in on the plan and she needed time with Ron too, they hadn't seen each other since they had kissed before getting onto the train.

Once she had the whole list ready she tucked it into a small desk drawer and shut off her light before tucking herself into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-------------------------------------------

Draco on the other hand was having a huge amount of trouble falling asleep, he kept thinking about how much he despised Granger and how much he hated the fact that she had been chosen as Head Girl, even Lavender Brown would have made a better choice, the whole thing made him sick to the stomach, how could he possibly spend a year sharing the same common room with Moodblood?

A/N: Sorry that the chapter's short, I'll try to make the next longer. please r&r.


End file.
